Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stretchable display.
Discussion of the Background
A stretchable display is a display having a panel which may be increased in size or stretched. A stretchable display according to the prior art may have a structure including a flexible panel hidden in the display panel which may be stretched to extend an area viewed to a user. The display panel of the stretchable display according to the prior art is not actually stretched, and the stretchable display according to the prior art may also have a great thickness.
According to a stretchable display developed by University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign (UIUC), which includes a light emitting diode (LED) light emitting part and a flexible connecting part, LEDs are individually formed by transferring process, and therefore, the stretchable display may not be suitable to manufacture a display having a large-area and high-resolution. Since the stretchable display includes the connecting part having a significant region, the stretchable display has a low resolution, and the low resolution further decreases when the stretchable display is stretched. Furthermore, when the stretchable display according to the prior art is disposed on a curved surface, the stretchable display device may have various stretching rate depending on a position of the stretchable display on the curved surface, and therefore, the stretchable display device may have different resolution for each position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.